


Given to You

by Merfilly



Category: Dune Series - Frank Herbert, Frank Herbert's Dune (2000)
Genre: Other, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gurney's thoughts on his Lady</p>
            </blockquote>





	Given to You

"You said to me, your heart turned to stone on that day," Gurney Halleck said aloud. "And even still, with the feel of my knife at your throat so recent a sensation, you gave comfort to me in the wake of losing my supposed vengeance for my Duke." He dropped his eyes, knowing the pain ravaging them in memory. "Your Duke, our Lord, and that set one more veil between us, My Lady, for you were what we had left of him. Paul, young pup, was gone, and Muad'dib a stranger in so many ways. Yet to look upon you was to remember better days."

The warrior and ballad-maker reached for his baliset, scarred hands as careful on the thin neck of it as if they were resting upon the one he spoke to... the one who would never hear the words.

"I gave myself to you in that moment, though Paul was my Duke. And I shall never betray that pledge, for though your heart is stone, mine learned to sing anew for you in the birth of the Jyhad." What he needed to say was now for his baliset, even as he looked down from the window to the courtyard where Lady Jessica exercised. She was his to keep safe, but never to be held by him.


End file.
